1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp module, and more particularly to an light emitting diode lamp module with excellent moisture-resistance or water-resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED lamps are widely used for automobiles, decorations and illumination products. Since LED lamps have superior electrical and mechanical characteristics, demands for LED lamps have been increased. In connection to this, interests in full-colored LED lamps are increasing as an alternative to fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
Recently, buildings or plants in the city area are ornamented with some twinkling bulbs. Compared with the bulbs, LED lamp modules with twinkling function have longer lifetime, higher brightness and lower power consumption, therefore the bulbs are gradually substituted with the LED lamp modules. Since decorations having the LED lamps are generally hung on buildings or plants (e.g. trees) outdoor for ornamental purpose, the moisture-resistance of the LED lamp module is very important.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view showing a conventional LED lamp module; and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional LED lamp module. Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional LED lamp module 100 includes LED lamps 110, sleeves 120, electric wires 130 and connectors 140. The relationships of the elements mentioned above are described in detail as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, each LED lamp 110 includes a carrier 112, a LED chip 114 disposed on the carrier 112, a bonding wires 116 electrically connected between the carrier 112 and the LED chip 114, and an encapsulant 118 that encapsulates a portion of the carrier 112, the LED chip 114 and the bonding wires 116. Specifically, the carrier 112 includes a first pin 112a, a second pin 112b and a pedestal portion 112c connected with one end of the first pin 112a. The LED chip 114 is disposed on the pedestal portion 112c and is electrically connected with the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b by the bonding wires 116. The LED chip 114, the pedestal portion 112c, a portion of the first pin 112a and a portion of the second pin 112b are encapsulated by the encapsulant 118.
Each LED lamp 110 is assembled with one sleeve 120. When assembling the LED lamp 110 with the sleeve 120, the LED lamp 110 is plugged into the sleeve 120 such that the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b of the LED lamp 110 will be exposed ouside the sleeve 120. Then, the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b exposed are bent to lean against the outer surface of the sleeve 120.
Still referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, each connector 140 includes a housing 142 for accommodating the sleeve 120 and two conductive plates 144a, 144b disposed on the inner surface of the housing 142. The electric wires 130 are electrically connected with the conductive plates 144a, 144b of the connector 140 correspondingly. In addition, the LED lamps 110 assembled with the sleeves 120 is plugged into the connector 140, such that the conductive plates 144a, 144b are electrically connected with the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b, which are bent to lean against the outer surface of the sleeve 120. In other words, the electric wires 130 are electrically connected with the LED chips 114 through the conductive plates 144a, 144b, the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b. 
In the LED lamp module 100 as described above, the conductive plates 144a, 144b, the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b are protected from moisture (or water) by the housings 142 of the connectors 140. It should be noted that a gap is formed between the sleeves 120 and the connectors 140 during assembling, such that moisture (or water) permeating from the gap with rust the conductive plates 144a, 144b, the first pin 112a and the second pin 112b. In the prior art, the LED lamp module 100 has little moisture-resistance or water-resistance, and the lifetime of the LED lamp module 100 is short.